


Kurtbastian Chronicles

by gongiwoo



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongiwoo/pseuds/gongiwoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A colection of Kurtbastian inspired prompts I've filled</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scarves

**Author's Note:**

> princess85aurora: Kurtbastian scarves 
> 
> I think this is the first Kurtbastian prompt fill i've actually done but it's feature designer!Kurt and model!Sebastian so enjoy!

“I hate it”

Kurt rolls his eyes at the models complaining, continuing to fix the scarf.

“Seriously” says Sebastian, making a face “It’s the ugliest thing I’ve ever seen” 

“God models are so temperamental,” mumbles Kurt, ignoring Sebastian’s whining as he leaves the stylists to finish off.

Of course Sebastian, who just so happened to be the face K.H decides to be in a crappy mood, snapping at everyone he sees and being the biggest pain in the ass.  Sometimes Kurt seriously wonders why out of all of the attractive guys he could have for the face of his fashion line he had chosen _him_ , snarky and moody and so up himself that on most days (like today) Kurt wants nothing more than to slap him across his stupid meerkat face. But Kurt puts up with it as does everyone else, up until the moment when Sebastian not so accidentally spills a drink on his jeans and shoots him a smug, unapologetic look and Kurt just _snaps._

“Sebastian a word please?” growls Kurt, storming over to the model lounging around in the chair

Sebastian smirks at him.

“I’ll be right back” he purrs to the stylist he had been so clearly flirting with. 

Sebastian follows Kurt into one of the dressing rooms, closing the door behind them.

“What are you doing?” snaps Kurt

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” says Sebastian, casually examining his nails

“Yes you do! You’ve been an asshole all day” yells Kurt “What? Aren’t getting any action as of late? So you’re taking it out on everyone?”

Sebastian glares at him venomously, crossing his arms.

“Well aren’t you a little bitch?” he spits “It’s not my fault you have a permanent stick up your prissy ass”

“Yeah? Well this ass is about to fire yours!”

Sebastian scoffs, “ _Please_ , like you would do that”

Sebastian goes to leave when Kurt decides he wants the final say in this.

“You know you have such a big fan base, would be a shame if something _happened_ to it” 

Sebastian turns around like a deer caught in headlights, his eyes wide.

“You wouldn’t dare”

This time Kurt is the one that smirks, “Oh yes, considering the diva you are, I would”

“ _Fine_. I’ll behave myself alright?” huffs Sebastian

“Good” says Kurt, grinning from ear to ear as he leaves Sebastian in the room gaping.

Sebastian _does_ keep his word and for the next two photo shoots is weirdly nice and pleasant to be around, he doesn’t chuck any tantrums and generally keeps to himself, only speaking when being spoken to. It’s refreshing and Kurt can’t help but feel a little smug that he finally conquered the great Sebastian Smythe, known for by the industry for being the biggest diva _in_ the industry.

Until it happens.

 It’s starts off as a normal photo shoot, hectic but normal. Then almost out of the blue there’s shrill ringing and Sebastian does something he almost never does and answers the call, not even bothering to leave the room so almost everyone can hear it.

“Hey Chels- wow ok, calm down, what’s going sis?”

There’s a pause and Kurt watches as Sebastian’s freckled features twist into shock.

“What? No- no there must be some misunderstanding Chels he wouldn’t-” Sebastian stammers into the phone, several people around him turning to listen “Merde no- he promised me Chelsea he promised me- I can’t- I’m working ok? Just- just- I’ll talk to you later alright?” tears begin to slide down Sebastian’s face, as he speaks “Don’t be sorry alright- Just- bye”

Sebastian hangs up the phone, shoving it in his pocket before looking around at almost everyone staring at him and suddenly he’s up and he’s walking straight towards the dressing room and slamming the door behind him.

Still stunned all Kurt can think to say is, “Take 5 everyone!”

Despite his better judgment Kurt follows him, knocking lightly on the dressing room door.

“Fuck off” he hears Sebastian choke on the other side

Kurt sighs, pushing open the door to reveal Sebastian puff eyed and sniffling sitting on the floor with his phone cradled in his hands.

He looks up and glares at Kurt through the tears, “What the fuck do you want?”

“What’s wrong?” asks Kurt softly, closing the door behind him

“None of your business” snaps Sebastian but there’s no edge to it

Kurt sits on the floor in front of him silently, hoping Sebastian might talk.

“Have you ever been cheated on Kurt?” he croaks, looking down at his phone

“Once” sighs Kurt “Just after high-school, yeah”

“What about being cheated on by your Fiancé?”

Kurt’s eyebrows furrow in confusion, “I’ve never had one”

“Oh, well I do- did- I don’t think I could look him in the eyes without crying now, let alone marry him” says Sebastian weakly, his eyes still cast downwards 

“I didn’t realize you had one”

“We kept it a secret, I didn’t want people to hassle him and he was a closest case anyway- at least he was, clearly he isn’t as in the closest as I thought” says Sebastian bitterly “Considering my sister walked in on him in bed with not one but two _guys_ , less than an hour ago”

Kurt’s eyes widen, “Oh”

“I’m a piece of shit,” sighs Sebastian shakily rubbing his face with his hand “I’m a piece of shit and that’s why he cheated, I’m not good enough for him or anybody or-“

“Hang on” Kurt interrupts getting up from the ground, an idea forming in his head.

Kurt walks over to one of the racks; searching it until he finds the olive green scarf he was looking for and then joining Sebastian back down on the carpet, giving it to him.

Sebastian makes a face, looking up at Kurt and then back down at the scarf, “It’s a hideous scarf”

Kurt rolls his eyes, “Yes but it’s an original, one of a kind K.H hideous scarf that nobody in the world has except for you” says Kurt “To remind you that you are _the_ Sebastian Smythe, 2016’s sexiest man a live, and you don’t need some _cheating asshole_ to complete you yeah?”

Sebastian cracks a smile, examining the scarf and looking up at Kurt.

“Thanks” he says softly

“Do wanna postpone the shoot?” asks Kurt “Because I totally understand if-“

“No” interrupts Sebastian, getting up off the floor while still holding the scarf “I have the ugliest scarf in the whole damn universe and I am going to do this shit”

Kurt can’t help but laugh as he gets off the ground and makes his way to the door.

“Hey Kurt?”

Kurt turns around to face Sebastian again, “Yeah?”

“When I sort out this whole fiancé shit- would you- I mean would you mind hanging out sometime or something?” asks Sebastian nervously

And Kurt smiles, “Yea, I’d like that” 


	2. A Beautiful Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Kurtbastian, A Y B
> 
> Warnings: Swearing a lot of swearing 
> 
> The first of my 3 letter prompt fills and holy crap I seriously underestimated how hard this would be but basically their in a band called "A Beautiful Youth" which abbreviated has those letters in the name so yea :)

“You messed up the lyrics,” 

“No I didn't!”

“Yes you did! God, why are you such a diva?”

“I’m the diva? I’m the one that _wrote_ the fucking lyrics”

“Yes because this band is the Kurt fucking Hummel show!”

“Oh go fuck yourself Sebastian”

“I don’t need to, I have people to do that for me!”

“Will you both shut up!”

Nick’s sudden scream makes them both freeze in shock, Nick never yells. Hell, he doesn’t even raise his voice normally; he is the _drummer_ and an almost silent one of that.

“What?” sighs Sebastian angrily, turning to face him

“You two are tearing this band apart!” yells Jeff, getting up from the couch where he and Nick had been sitting for the past hour watching Kurt and Sebastian squabble.

“I’m not!” screeches Kurt “He is-“

“And once again everything is my fucking fault” spits Sebastian, sarcastically rolling his eyes and earning a vicious glare from Kurt.

Normally totally silent Nick speaks again, “No you both are and if you two don’t get over all this _sexual tension_ ” Nick makes a weird gesture with his hands “A Beautiful Youth is just going to have find a new guitarist and lead singer!”

“Sexual tension” scoffs Sebastian “I wouldn’t fuck Hummel if he were the last man on earth”

“The feelings mutual meerkat,” snaps Kurt “I wouldn’t want to get the stench of craigslist all over my outfit anyway”

“Yes we wouldn’t want to ruin the only set of boy clothes you own,” quips Sebastian “Poor Blaine would get so confused”

“That’s it!”

Nick angrily grabs Sebastian by the scruff of his shirt, pushing him into the hotel bathroom. Sebastian tries to fight against him but for someone so small he is surprisingly strong and almost instantly over powers him. He lands with a smack onto the cold tiles and then watches helplessly as Jeff more gently shoves Kurt into the bathroom with him. 

“We’ll let you out when you either a. fuck or b. grow up,” growls Jeff, pulling up his long sleeved shirt up, exposing his numerous tattoos “Your choice”

Nick nods in agreement, storming out behind Jeff and slamming the bathroom door shut.  

Leaving him and Kurt dazed and confused on the bathroom floor.

“Nice going lady face,” groans Sebastian, propping himself up against the bathtub “You basically just made the band beat the living shit out of us”

Kurt huffs, standing up stiffly and moving towards the bathroom mirror. The action pisses Sebastian off because all Kurt ever seems to care about is his appearance.

 _Yeah, you wish it were you he cared about_.

Sebastian squashes that annoying voice in his head because that is _stupid_.  This is _Kurt Hummel_ ; the thorn in his side, the vain and totally narcissistic bitch. Not that Sebastian is any less self- centered but at least _he_ doesn’t have to look in the mirror every five seconds for reassurance.  He knows he’s gorgeous. Everyone wants him-

Except for Kurt.

Maybe that’s what bothers him so much.

“It’s a two way street Sebastian” sighs Kurt, fussing over his pink hair “Although it doesn’t help that you constantly provoke me”

Sebastian fights the childish urge to poke his tongue out, because he certainly does not provoke Kurt- ok so maybe he does a little but it’s all in good fun, Kurt doesn’t have to be a bitch about it all the time.

_You’re like that kid that doesn’t know how to talk to his crush so he pulls on her pigtails._

No he isn’t. He does not like Hummel. At all. Nope.

“God, why are you so obsessed with your appearance? You look _fine_ ”

Kurt spins around to face him, his mouth gaping open with shock and suddenly Sebastian realizes what he’s said.

“Sebastian Smythe, is that a _complement_?” asks Kurt in disbelief

Sebastian rolls his eyes in an attempt to cover up his inner freak out at his own stupid comment.

“Don’t flatter yourself princess, it’s just annoying to watch” bites back Sebastian but it’s kind of half-assed even for him

Kurt angrily crosses his arms and sends him a dirty look.

“Honestly I don’t know where they got the idea of sexual tension from” says Kurt bitterly “I have a _boyfriend_ for god’s sake”

“If that hairy hobbit you're dating even counts as one”

_Merde, had he said that out loud?_

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It _means_ your boyfriend his butt ugly,” says Sebastian, hoping it sounds casual enough

Sebastian begins to click his tongue piercing, something he only does when he’s nervous.

“And you care because?” says Kurt quirking an eyebrow in confusion

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

“I don’t”

_That sounded way too defensive._

Kurt thankfully just rolls his eyes, leaning against the bathroom sink. But Sebastian is still panicking, clicking his piercing erratically. What if he does like Kurt? What if he does have a bit of a crush? Sebastian tries to ever so subtly look Kurt up and down, he’s not _bad._ Sebastian may go as far as to say he’s _attractive._ He’s not blind. Kurt has a good body, _gorgeous_ really, his face is nice to look at, same with his eyes which are a really nice shade of blue and light up when he smiles and Kurt’s smile is also kind of adorable and-

_Fuck. He’s crushing on Kurt._

“Will you stop that?”

Kurt’s irritated screech brings back to his horrible reality and reminds his that he’s still doing the clicking thing. 

“Sorry” he mumbles almost totally in his own world

“Ok Sebastian your kind of freaking me out here”  

“What?”

“You just apologized for something, you complimented me, what the hell is going on?” says Kurt softly and despite his inner panic Sebastian can’t help but notice that Kurt seems to _care_  

There’s only one way to test it really, to see whether he’s really feeling what he thinks he might be feeling and to see if Kurt might feel the same way. So Sebastian picks himself off the floor, strides confidently over to him and backs a totally shocked Kurt against the sink-

And kisses him.

It’s far from sweet or innocent but after a few seconds of being absolutely frozen in his arms Kurt finally kisses back, his hands grasping at Sebastian’s t-shirt. Sebastian savors the little noises Kurt makes as he deepens the kiss and all his blood is rushing straight down south. He’s in _heaven_ , his heart is doing small jumps in his chest and he can’t help but wonder why the hell he didn’t do this _months_ ago.  Suddenly however Kurt is pushing him away and it serves as a stinging reminder that _Blaine_ , Kurt’s boyfriend is still very much in the picture.

“What the hell was that Sebastian?” asks Kurt breathlessly, his lips red and swollen

“The sexual tension Nick and Jeff were talking about” says Sebastian, plastering on his face his trademark smirk

“I have a boyfriend”

“You weren’t thinking about him two seconds ago”

Kurt’s mouth opens and closes as he stares at Sebastian with wide eyes.

“Temporary moment of insanity” chokes out Kurt finally 

The words shouldn’t hurt as much as they do, but they do. Kurt doesn’t want him. Kurt never is going to want him like that.  For the first time in his life Sebastian can’t have the one thing he now realizes he _really wants_ and the petulant child inside of him begins to throw a tantrum.

“Right- of course” is all Sebastian can manage to mumble as he makes his way to the bathroom door and bangs on it loudly.

“You fuckers can let us out now”

_Kurt Hummel is going to be the death of him._


End file.
